


Smiles

by aryas_zehral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pack Feels, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks about the people in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Beacon_Hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/) over at [Livejournal](http://www.livejournal.com) for the prompt, Smile. As ever I suck at titles.

Scott likes people who smile, large and open and easy. He thinks this makes sense; smiles mean people are friendly and nice and not hard and disapproving. Even though his Mom and Stiles often frown at him, annoyed or confused when he does something they think don't make sense, their first response when they see him is a smile. Allison smiled at him the first time he saw her and offered her a pen, even though she also looked confused. People look confused around him all the time, which seems odd because he's usually confused himself and they’re supposed to be smarter than him. He figures there's no point worrying about it until it becomes a problem - and then he’ll ask Stiles or Allison or his Mom what to do. It's worked so far. 

Isaac is the newest person in his life who has a great smile. Isaac used to be all frowning and angry but he seems to have changed now, to have calmed down, grown into his smile or at least decided Scott is allowed to see it. Scott likes this. Scott likes Isaac. Scott would like to be Pack with Isaac but Isaac is in Derek’s Pack and Scott doesn’t like Derek.

Derek doesn’t smile. Scott wonders whether he will ever become a person who smiles, like really smiles and not his creepy Alpha smile or his smug asshole smile or his ‘I know better than you’ smile, which, when you think about it, is really just his smug smile in disguise. Scott can't decide if he hopes so or not because he's not sure he wants to like Derek but it would make things easier he thinks. He could spend more time with Isaac and that would be good.

Derek, Scott thinks, is like Scott's Dad. Everything is hard. Everything is a fight. Everything is anger and resentment, growling and frowns. Scott thinks Derek and his Dad would be so similar that they'd hate each other on principle. Scott tried really hard to be what his Dad wanted and he knew that Derek, like his Dad, would never be satisfied because Derek, like his Dad, never wanted Scott in his life in the first place. So Scott isn’t sure there’s any point in trying with Derek because Derek will never like him. Derek will never smile at him and mean it. And Scott, Scott only likes people who smile at him.


End file.
